


Alright With Me

by castronomicaaal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Peter pouts briefly and attempts poorly at feigning innocence before sighing deeply and hopping over the white picket fence separating their homes. "I have a dilemma and I think you might just be the person I need to solve it."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 90





	Alright With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 18 by Anarbor.

Bucky Barnes is not naive. In fact, he’s far from it.

When his next door neighbor, Peter Parker, begins to take a bit of an unusual amount of interest in him he notices.

It’s little things at first, like waves in the morning before school and pats on the back when he’s spotted at the grocery store. Once he rang the doorbell to give Bucky his newspaper personally. Honestly his tentative ‘ _here’s your paper, Mr. Barnes_ ’ is the most that they’ve spoken since Bucky moved in two years ago.

Right now Bucky is out front working on his bike. He can see Peter approaching carefully from his peripheral vision. "Good morning Mr. Barnes."

Bucky rolls his eyes and continues to twist his wrench at a slowly loosening bolt. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bucky?"

Peter nods quickly before rearranging the straps on his backpack, hands fiddling absentmindedly. "Sorry Mr. Ba – Bucky."

"What do you want anyways, kid?" Bucky questions suspiciously, brow furrowing slightly as he looks the boy up and down. "And cut the deer in the headlights crap, I can see right through it."

Peter pouts briefly and attempts poorly at feigning innocence before sighing deeply and hopping over the white picket fence separating their homes. "I have a dilemma and I think you might just be the person I need to solve it."

"Is that so?" Bucky smirks sarcastically, though he’ll admit his ears do perk up curiously at his words.

Peter nods. "Aunt May has been on my back lately about the girl I like at school. Her name is MJ and she's actually really cute and sweet once you get to know her. We have a lot in common and I really think she might be into me – "

" – this involves me, how?" Bucky interrupts Peter’s babbling, boredom setting in once again.

Peter rolls his eyes. "May thinks she's too out there for me, you know? Too wild child, free spirit..."

"And?"

"And…" Peter huffs out, cheeks tinting red in a way that Bucky knows is real and not another facade. "I thought maybe if I dated someone, well, worse than that, May wouldn't mind MJ so much and would finally settle down and truly get to know her."

Bucky pauses thoughtfully, taking Peter's words into account. Eventually he chokes out a deep laugh, tossing his wrench to the side. He stands, wiping the grease on his hands off onto his jeans.

"Let me guess, I'm 'worse'."

Peter grins sheepishly. "Nice to meet ya, Worse. I'm Peter." He extends a hand jokingly but Bucky doesn't shake it. Peter drops the appendage to his side lamely. "Not like you're horrible or something." He attempts to backtrack, spluttering. "You're just..."

"A greasy, long haired, motorcycle loving badass who doesn't take shit from anyone?" Bucky supplies evenly, squinting down at Peter who nods cheerfully in response.

"Yes, exactly!"

Bucky bites his lower lip, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Now here's my question; why in the hell would I wanna fake date you, Pete. Christ, what are you, twelve?"

Peter looks offended, standing taller and puffing out his chest. "Eighteen," he counters in a defiant manner. Bucky can't help but laugh at his appearance.

"And you want to shack up with a twenty-four year old male to, remind me again? Get in the pants of another teenage girl. Sounds kind of counter intuitive."

Peter's blush returns, his chest deflating. "Listen, I'm not gay, I just thought beggars can’t be choosers and you’re like…available, aren’t you?“

"I'm learning so much about you, man." Bucky shakes his head before running a hand through his shoulder length brunette hair. "What are you, stalking us both?"

Peter's ears burn red. "No! I just happened to notice, no one really comes round to your place often. And listen, if wanting MJ to fall for me makes me a stalker then hell fucking yeah, mark me down as one."

"You should be sure to write that into your vows." Bucky deadpans. Peter’s lip curls downward.

"Never mind, Bucky. Screw you." Peter turns to leave but Bucky's hand on his shoulder stops him in his tracks.

"I didn't say no, you know." He points out. Peter frowns, turning back to look up at the man.

"Seemed sorta implied." Peter tells him pointedly. Bucky grins.

"What's in it for me?"

Peter's brow raises inquisitively. "For you?"

"Well yeah," Bucky smirks mischievously. "It's got to be worth it, if I'm going to be spending time with you more often."

"Cute," Peter shakes his head. "You get to piss off my aunt. What else do you want?"

Bucky pretends to think about it briefly, fingertip poking his chin. Eventually his eyes settle on Peter's own. "Fifty percent of all your checks from the diner for as long as we’re ‘together’."

Peter's eyes widen. "What? No!"

Bucky shrugs. "See you later then, Pete." He turns to leave before pausing thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll take my bike out for a cruise, see if little miss MJ needs a ride to school..."

Peter pales. "You wouldn't."

Bucky shrugs. "You willing to wager on that?"

"Fine. Dammit, fine okay. We have a deal." Peter sulks. Bucky spins back towards Peter, his turn to extend a hand. Peter takes it tentatively, not quite certain of what he’d just gotten himself into.

"Pleasure doing business with ya." Bucky smiles. "Oh, and if any of those cute seniors you hang out with ask, say I'm the best lay you've ever had." He winks.

Peter groans, officially perturbed, before hopping the fence one more time and walking away, headed for school.

Bucky watches him go with a smirk on his face and a shake of the head. His dark locks frame his face and swing lightly with each turn of his head.

If he’s meant to piss off Peter’s Aunt May he’s going to damn well do it right.

* * *

The last thing Peter expects when he walks into the house after school is for Bucky to be in his dining room, feet on the table and half an eaten plum in his hand. He waves at Peter before taking another bite and moaning delicately, eyes scrunching shut.

Plum juice dribbles down his chin and he licks at it wantonly – as sexually as one can while eating a plum.

It takes everything in Peter not to burst out laughing.

To his right, May stands in the kitchen watching, an unreadable expression upon her face. Her arms are crossed in front of her chest but she puts on her best smile the moment she spots Peter by the door. Despite her upbeat mood, Peter can tell she’s been caught off guard.

“Peter, hey! You’re home.” She walks over to him and pulls him into a big bear hug. “We will talk about this later.”

Her whispered words ring in his ear.

She pulls away just in time for Bucky to stand and walk over. He takes Peter’s backpack from off of his shoulder and tosses it aside before slinking his arm around the shorter males back. He cups his ass openly, not at all trying to hide from May where his hand is on her nephew.

“Hey babe,” he kisses Peter’s temple lightly.

May somehow smiles wider, more wild as though she wants to yell something, but keeps her mouth shut and turns to head back into the kitchen.

“Steak or chicken, boys?”

“Steak’ll do, sweetheart.” Bucky shoots her an appreciative wink and Peter nearly doubles over in shock, Bucky’s hand on his backside being the only thing keeping him standing steady.

May grimaces at the sink.

“You’ve got it!”

May and Peter eat dinner in near silence, listening as Bucky recounts many a story. Peter briefly wonders if anything coming out of the mans mouth is truth. But does it really matter? Whatever he’s saying, it’s working. At one point May grabs Peter by the knee under the table, squeezing so tight he flinches.

By the time they’ve finished and Bucky’s gone, Peter’s got to admit, he’s thoroughly impressed because, if the look on May’s face is any indication, she’s sure as hell not.


End file.
